Secret Santa
by BigBoss87
Summary: Petite fanfic de Noël...
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à tous.

Alors voilà, je me lance dans COLD CASE! C'est ma seconde ff sur cette série mais la première que je publie. C'est une petite fanfic de Noël...

**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est mon imagination, le personnage du petit Juan et les serveurs italiens. Cependant, j'ai quelque peu changé le caractère des personnages...**

Pour info, l'action se situe à peu près durant la saison 6 (même si on est toujours à la 5 en France!)

Un Joyeux Noël à tous.

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Secret Santa**

**St** - Bon alors, comme vous le savez, nous sommes en période de fêtes et il est de tradition de se faire des cadeaux. Alors comme chaque année…chacun aura un cadeau d'un Père Noël secret! On va procéder au tirage au sort en laissant ses dames commencer. Lilly, à vous l'honneur.

**L** - Merci chef.

Elle fouilla dans le petit sac, sortit un morceau de papier et regarda le nom.

**St** - Miller.

Sa collègue fit de même avant de secouer la tête.

**St **- Mauvaise nouvelle?

**M** - Si vous saviez.

Les hommes firent de même chacun leur tour.

**St** - Tout le monde sait à qui il doit faire un cadeau. Alors…bon courage et bon déjeuner.

Will et Miller quittèrent le bâtiment, rapidement suivit de Vera qui devait rejoindre sa petite amie pour le déjeuner.

Lilly commença à réfléchir à son cadeau quand son téléphone sonna.

**L **- Rush.

_**? **__- Bonjour Lilly._

**L **- Hey.

_**? **__- Euh…je te dérange?_

**L **- Pas vraiment. Y'a un problème?

_**? **__- Non, je voulais juste savoir si tu étais libre pour le déjeuner?_

**L **- Ben…à priori oui.

_**? **__- Ça te dérange de me rejoindre chez Gino? Je voudrais qu'on discute._

**L **- Je…j'arrive le plus vite possible.

_**? **__- Merci._

Elle raccrocha, regardant son téléphone d'un air perplexe.

**Sc **- Un souci?

**L **- Plus d'un si tu savais.

**Sc **- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

**L **- C'était…mon père. Il veut qu'on déjeune ensemble pour « discuter ».

**Sc **- Oula. C'est pas grave au moins?

**L **- Rien que le fait qu'il veuille qu'on déjeune ensemble ça me semble grave mais bref… à tout à l'heure Scotty.

**Sc **- Bon appétit!

Elle prit ses affaires et partit en direction du restaurant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**? **- Buongiorno !

**L **- Salut Tonio.

**To **- Comment vas-tu?

**L **- Bien merci.

**To **- Une table pour toi seule?

**L **- Non. En fait, quelqu'un m'attend déjà.

**To **- Bien. Et tu sais où se trouve…

**L **- Il est juste dans le coin.

**To **- Oh. Je vois. Je t'apporte la carte.

**L **- Merci Tonio.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et rejoignit la table. Son père se leva et l'embrassa timidement sur la joue.

**P **- Désolé, je…

**L **- C'est rien. Il faut juste qu'on s'habitue.

**P **- Vrai. Comment vas-tu?

**L **- Plutôt bien merci.

**P **- Le travail?

**L **- Pas grand-chose de bien intéressant…hormis le fait qu'on ait tirer au sort les traditionnels « Père Noël Secret ».

**P **- Vous faites ça?

**L **- Tous les ans. C'est une sorte de tradition pour les fêtes.

**P **- Je vois.

**? **- Bella signorina!

**L **- Bene il buongiorno Gino.

**Gi **- Content de te revoir.

**L **- Idem.

**Gi **- Scotty n'est pas avec toi?

**L **- Non, pas ce midi.

**Gi **- Tu lui fais des infidélités?

**L **- Pas du tout. Mais j'ai le droit de……pourquoi je devrais me justifier d'abord? On est même pas ensemble!

**Gi **- Ah la jeunesse. Tu prendras comme d'habitude?

**L **- S'il te plait!

**Gi **- Bene. Et pour Monsieur…

**P **- La même chose.

**Gi **- Questo è rifinito!

Le chef repartit en cuisine préparer les plats.

**L **- Tu ne sais pas ce que je prends et tu me fais confiance?

**P **- Tu es ma fille Lil'!

**L **- Ouais.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durant le déjeuner, ils parlèrent rapidement de différents sujets. Une fois le repas terminé, il raccompagna sa fille au travail.

**L **- Tu voulais me dire quoi au fait?

**P **- Oh euh…voilà…je sais que ça pourrait te sembler étrange mais…j'aimerais qu'on puisse passer Noël en…famille cette année.

Elle s'arrêta un instant.

**L **- En famille?

**P **- Oui. Je sais qu'on en est pas vraiment une mais…je voudrais…enfin tu vois.

**L **- Euh…je sais pas quoi dire.

**P **- Juste…penses y.

**L **- Oui. Mais tu parlais de nous deux…

**P **- Plutôt trois.

**L **- Chris!

**P **- C'est ta petite sœur!

**L **- Mouais, quand ça lui chante.

**P **- Lilly.

**L **- C'est pas le moment.

**P **- Désolé. Tu penses que tu pourrais voir avec elle…

**L **- Si j'avais un moyen de la joindre, tu penses bien que je le ferrais mais avec elle…

**P **- Je vois. On verra bien et…je ne t'en voudrais pas si…enfin…

**L **- J'y réfléchirais promis.

**P **- Merci…pour tout.

**L **- Ouais.

Ils allaient pour se dire au revoir quand ils entendirent crier.

**? **- LILLY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une petite tête brune lui courut dessus, elle eut juste le temps de le soulever qu'il l'embrassa.

**L **- Salut p'tite tête.

**Sc **- Juan Pablo Valens!

Le petit se mit à sourire.

**Sc **- Et ça te fait rire?

**L **- Il a 5 ans Scotty!

**Sc **- C'est pas une raison.

**L **- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**Sc **- Y'a pas école à cause d'une épidémie et c'est les vacances demain. Donc ben…fallait une baby sitter pour l'après midi.

**L **- Qui de mieux qu'oncle Scotty, hein Juan?

**Ju **- Oui!

Scotty frotta la tête de son neveu avant de tourner le regard.

**Sc **- Désolé, je voulais pas vous interrompre.

**L **- T'inquiètes pas. Tu te souviens de mon père?

**Sc **- Oui. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

**P **- De même.

**Sc **- Vamos nino, on a des courses à faire.

**Ju **- Tu viens avec nous Lilly?

**L **- Je peux pas mon chéri. J'ai du travail…moi!

**Sc **- Ah ah, trop marrant!

**L **- La prochaine fois, si tu veux!

**Ju **- COOL!

**Sc **- En route le monstre.

Elle embrassa le petit, le posa par terre. Il se retourna vers son oncle avec un grand sourire.

**Sc **- Dios Mio!

Il secoua la tête et d'un coup, il plaça le petit sur ses épaules.

**Sc **- On se voit demain?

**L **- Oui! Bye Juan.

Il lui fit un signe de la main alors qu'ils partaient en direction du centre commercial. Elle sourit en les regardant partir avant de croiser le regard de son père.

**L **- Ne dis rien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**P **- J'ai même pas…

**L **- Je suis comme toi…enfin, d'après ce que maman m'a dit.

**P **- Oh. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un homme dans ta vie.

**L **- Pitié, pas toi aussi. Il n'y a rien entre Scotty et moi!

Il se mit à sourire.

**P **- Je parlais du petit.

**L **- Oh…

Elle se mit à rougir avant de se reprendre.

**L **- Disons que…vu qu'on est une équipe et qu'on s'entend tous très bien avec les différentes familles, on se voit souvent. Et…oui c'est vrai que Juan est adorable et craquant!

**P **- En tout cas, tu fais ça bien.

**L **- De quoi?

**P **- T'occuper d'un enfant.

**L **- Merci. Bon, j'y retourne!

**P **- Oui.

**L **- Merci pour ce midi.

**P **- Merci à toi.

Il lui serra la main affectueusement avant de la laisser partir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La fin d'après midi fut relativement très calme, malgré l'absence de Scotty. Pas d'affaires ou de rapports: juste des archives à classer. Lilly rentra chez elle, se détendit dans un bon bain chaud avant de se mettre devant la télé. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer commande pour le dîner, on sonna. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte.

**L **- Oui?

_**? **__- C'est le livreur!_

**L **- Mais…

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et se mit à sourire. Elle ouvrit la porte.

**Sc **- Bonsoir!

**L** - Salut.

**Ju** - Lilly!

**L** - Salut toi.

**Sc **- On dérange pas?

**L** - Du tout. Allez y entrez.

Ils suivirent Lilly dans le salon avant de poser les paquets sur la table basse.

**L** - Fast food?

**Sc **- Désolé, mais c'est pas moi qui ait fait le menu.

**L** - Je vois.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table basse, Juan répartissant le dîner selon ce qu'il avait choisi avec son oncle.

**Ju** - Ça c'est pour toi.

**L** - Merci. Hum…appétissant…tout ce que j'aime. Tu es doué mon grand.

**Ju** - Merci.

**Sc **- T'as pas oublié un truc?

**Ju** - Euh…

**Sc **- Los manos! Vamos.

Il emmena le petit dans la cuisine pour qu'il puisse se laver les mains. Ils se réinstallèrent et après une rapide prière, ils se mirent à dîner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bien plus tard, après une séance dessins animés, et alors que Juan dormait contre Lilly, elle continuait de passer ses mains sur ses cheveux tout en discutant avec son collègue.

**Sc **- Comment ça c'est passé ce midi?

**L** - Relativement bien, jusqu'à une minute avant ton arrivée.

**Sc **- Qu'est-ce qu'y c'est passé?

**L** - Euh…il veut qu'on passe Noël en famille…Chris compris!

**Sc **- Oh.

**L** - Voila.

**Sc **- T'en penses quoi?

**L** - Je sais pas. J'ai toujours passé Noël seule ou avec maman et encore… Mais là, c'est bizarre. Sans compter sur la présence de ma chère et tendre sœur…si je la retrouve.

**Sc **- Je pense que ça peut vous faire du bien, à tous. Mettre cartes sur table et voir où ça vous mène. Et vu que Noël est la fête de la Famille…

**L** - On verra bien. Faut que j'y réfléchisse. Mais ça implique des cadeaux et vu que j'ai déjà celui du Père Noël Secret à trouver…

**Sc **- Ben on est deux.

**L** - T'as pas trouvé?

**Sc **- Pas vraiment. C'est pas évident. T'as beau connaître la personne, il faut que ça plaise et que surtout…elle ne l'ait pas.

**L** - Vrai. Tu fais quoi toi cette année?

**Sc **- Nada!

**L** - Comment ça?

**Sc **- Mike emmène sa petite famille au ski. Ils partent dimanche soir.

**L** - Tu es seul à Noël?

**Sc **- J'ai pris la garde au boulot!

**L** - T'aurais du me le dire avant. On aurait fait…

**Sc **- Laisse. Cette année, c'est toi qui va passer les fêtes en famille.

**L** - …

**Sc **- Voila. Bon, je le reprends et on te laisse.

**L** - Tu bosses pas…aujourd'hui?

**Sc **- Toujours pas. Mais c'est pas comme si ça me gênait de le garder non plus.

**L** - Vrai.

**Sc **- Aller mon grand…

Il se mit à ronchonner avant de se coller encore plus à Lilly.

**Sc **- Philie, on a un problème.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle se mit à rire avant de prendre le petit.

**L** - Prenez la chambre d'ami.

**Sc **- Non, on va pas te déranger encore plus et…

**L** - Scotty, il est cuit et dans un profond sommeil.

Il secoua la tête.

**Sc **- Je lui avais dit que le dîner! Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête!

**L** - Il me rappelle vaguement son oncle!

**Sc **- EH!

Elle lui sourit avant de monter à la chambre d'ami. Elle posa le petit et réussi à s'extirper de son emprise.

**L** - Y'a tout ce qu'il faut dans l'armoire.

**Sc **- Lil', je…

**L** - Bonne nuit!

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans sa chambre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, alors que le calme régnait dans la maison, Lilly se réveilla par une bonne odeur de café. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

**Sc **- Bonjour!

**L **- Hum…

**Ju** - Lilly, c'est l'heure!

**Sc **- Juan.

Elle se mit à rire avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de s'étirer.

**L **- Ça sent bon ici.

Scotty posa le plateau sur le lit avant de prendre son neveu et de le poser sur le lit. Il se colla à Lilly.

**L **- Bonjour Messieurs Valens.

**Ju **- Jour Lilly.

**Sc **- Salut. Désolé mais il voulait absolument qu'on te réveille.

**L **- C'est pas grave. Mais je suppose que le petit déjeuner c'est ton idée?

Il ne répondit pas et lui tendit sa tasse de café. Elle s'assied confortablement avant de déguster son petit déjeuner.

**Sc **- Ça te dérange pas de me le surveiller? J'ai des affaires dans la voiture…enfin si ça te gêne pas qu'on…

**L **- T'es pas encore à ta voiture?

Il secoua la tête avant de descendre. Il revint 2 minutes plus tard avec un grand sac de sport.

**Sc **- Bon le monstre, on va se préparer et laisser Lilly se préparer pour sa journée.

**Ju **- Oki!

Il descendit du lit avant de filer à la salle de bain. Elle les regarda avec un grand sourire avant de sourire à la situation en elle-même.

Près d'une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois sur les marches de la maison de Lilly, emmitouflés dans leur manteau, gants et écharpe.

**L **- T'as prévu quoi pour lui?

**Sc **- Pas grand-chose. On va à la patinoire ce soir.

**L **- Le soir? Mais…

**Sc **- Le gérant est un ami. On peut venir et y être que nous.

**L **- Sympa.

**Sc **- Oui.

**Ju **- Tu veux venir Lilly?

**L **- Je voudrais pas vous dérangez et…

**Ju **- Mais t'as dit oui hier!

Elle regarda Scotty qui rigolait.

**L **- Pas de doutes, c'est un Valens. J'essaierais.

**Ju **- COOL!

**Sc **- En route. Courage.

**L **- Merci toi aussi.

Ils se séparèrent, chacun vacant à ses occupations de la journée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En début de soirée, après une mini sieste de 10 minutes devant la télé, elle se rongea les ongles avant de décrocher son téléphone.

_**P **__- Oui?_

**L **- Bonsoir.

_**P **__- Bonsoir ma grande. Comment va?_

**L **- Bien. Dis moi, je peux te demander quelque chose?

_**P **__- Je t'écoute._

**L **- J'ai fait un rêve bizarre et tu es le seul…à pouvoir m'aider.

_**P **__- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?_

**L **- Quand j'étais petite, un peu après la naissance de Chris et avant que…bref…ça t'arrivais de m'emmener à la patinoire?

_**P **__- Tu t'en souviens?_

**L **- Des bribes.

_**P **__- Ta mère rallait parce qu'elle devait s'occuper de ta sœur mais je trouvais normal que l'on s'occupe de toi aussi. Tu te sentais délaisser vis-à-vis de Christina…_

**L **- Grande nouvelle.

_**P **__- Alors, après l'école, on allait à la patinoire. Une fois même, on a été à celle du quartier et il s'est mit à neiger. _

**L **- Je me souviens.

_**P **__- J'oublierais jamais ton sourire et le son de ta voix quand tu rigolais._

**L **- …

_**P **__- Mon ange?_

**L **- Ça te dirais qu'on le refasse?

_**P **__- Pardon?_

**L **- J'veux dire…vu qu'on réapprend à se connaître…ça te dirait…un tour à la patinoire?

_**P **__- A cette heure ci?_

**L **- Oui, j'ai…un indic.

_**P **__- Euh…j'en serais ravi Lil'._

**L **- Okay. Dans une demi heure, à la patinoire du square Franklin.

_**P **_- _J'y serais. A tout de suite._

**L **- Oui.

Elle raccrocha et se prépara rapidement: direction la patinoire.

Elle était déjà sur place et l'attendait pour partager ce moment avec son père.

**P **- Bonsoir.

**L **- Hey.

**P **- Je suis content que tu aies appelé.

**L **- Je me doutes. On y va?

**P **- Tu es sûre que…

**L **- Fais moi confiance.

**P **- On ne peut plus.

Ils entrèrent dans le complexe. Le réceptionniste prit leur pointure et leur donna des patins. Ils chaussèrent.

**P **- Tu sais, je sais pas si je saurais encore le faire à mon âge.

**L **- Dis pas de bêtises. C'est comme le vélo, ça s'oublie pas.

**P **- Mouais.

Ils s'avancèrent au bord de la glace. Elle se lança la première. Après des petits pas incertains, elle retrouva l'aisance qu'elle avait enfant.

**L **- Tu comptes me rejoindre?

**P **- Hum? Désolé…trop de souvenirs.

**L **- Je sais. J'attends.

Il finit par se lancer et tout comme elle, il réussit à retrouver ses bases rapidement. Ils tournèrent et patinèrent tout en discutant. Un fond musical passait, ce qui rendait ce moment particulier pour les deux.

**P **- On dirait qu'on est pas seuls!

Elle regarda vers le banc et sourit.

**L **- Je reviens.

Elle commença à patiner rapidement avant de déraper et de s'arrêter comme une pro.

**L **- Ola buen mazo!

**Ju **- LILLY!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il n'en revint pas.

**Sc **- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

**L **- Ravie de te voir aussi Scott!

**Sc **- Je…

**L **- J'avais promis à un certain Juan Pablo Valens que je viendrais…

**Ju **- T'es venue pour moi?

**L **- Pour qui d'autre?

**Sc **- Sympa!

Elle lui tira la langue.

**Sc **- Sortie en famille?

**L **- On peut dire ça. J'ai fait un rêve où on patinait lui et moi et il m'a expliqué que quand j'étais petite, on adorait patiner rien que lui et moi. Alors…

**Sc **- Je vois.

**L **- Ça t'ennuie pas?

**Sc **- Du tout. Par contre, pour la musique, interdiction de te plaindre.

**L **- Si j'ai pas le choix… Tu es prêt mon chéri?

**Ju **- OUI!!!

Elle lui tendit la main et l'entraîna sur la glace avec elle. Il les observa un petit instant. Elle le présenta à son père avant qu'il ne se mette à tous patiner ensemble.

**L **- T'as l'intention de venir ou t'as la trouille?

Il secoua la tête avant de rentrer dans l'arène.

**Sc **- Moi, avoir la trouille? Tu me connais mal Rush.

**L **- Parles toujours Valens.

Il patina jusqu'à eux avant de déraper juste devant elle.

**Sc **- Me cherche pas!

**L **- Au contraire.

Ils se défièrent du regard avant qu'une musique ne commence, ce qui fit exploser de rire Lilly!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**L **- T'es pas sérieux?

**Sc **- C'est lui qui choisi la musique.

**L **- Mais…

**Ju **- Tonton, fais comme le film!

**Sc **- Juan…

**L **- Tu connais la choré?

**Sc **- N'en rajoute pas!

**L **- Oh que si. J'attends de voir.

Il secoua la tête. Il se mit en plein milieu de la patinoire avant de se lancer.

_You cant stop an avalanche _

_As it races down the hill _

_You can try to stop the seasons, girl_

_But ya know you never will _

_And you can try to stop my dancin' feet_

_But i just cannot stand still _

_Cause the world keeps spinnin_

_'Round and round _

_And my heart's keeping time_

_ To the speed of sound _

_I was lost til i heard the drums _

_Then i found my way_

Le petit était excité et regardait son oncle avec un grand sourire.

_Cause you can't stop the beat_

_Ever since this old world began _

_A woman found out if she shook it_

_She could shake up a man _

_And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it_

_ The best that i can today_

_'Cause you cant stop The motion of the ocean_

_ Or the sun in the sky _

_You can wonder if you wanna_

_ But i never ask why_

_And if you try to hold me down _

_I'm gonna spit in your eye and say _

_That you cant stop the beat!_

Alors qu'il dansait, il se rapprocha de Lilly et lui tendit la main. Elle refusa mais finit par secouer la tête: encore une bataille perdu contre lui et son regard de charmeur.

**L **- Tu peux le surveiller?

**P **- Euh…oui

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de reprendre.

_You can't stop a river _

_As it rushes to the sea_

Il enchaîna naturellement, tout comme dans le film.

_You can try and stop the hands of time_

_But ya know it just can't be_

_And if they try to stop us, « Scotty »_

_I'll call the N Double A C P_

_Cause the world keeps spinning _

_Round and 'round_

_And my heart's keeping time_

_ To the speed of sound _

_I was lost til i heard the drums_

_ Then i found my way_

_Cause you can't stop the beat_

_Ever since we first saw the light_

_A man and woman liked to shake it_

_On a saturday night _

_And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it _

_With all my might today_

_'Cause you cant stop The motion of the ocean _

_Or the rain from above _

_You can try to stop the paradise_

_We're dreamin' of_

_But you cannot stop the rhythm _

_Of two hearts in love to stay _

_Cause you cant stop the beat!_

Tout en les regardant s'amuser, le père de Lilly prit la main du petit et le fit patiner, histoire que tout le monde participe à la fête.

_You can't stop the beat_

_Ever since we first saw the sun_

_It seems vantussle girls are allways tryin_

_Please someone_

_But now we're gunna shake and shimmy_

_And just have some fun today_

_And you can't stop The motion of the ocean_

_ Or the rain from above_

_You can try to stop the paradise_

_We're dreaming of_

_ But you cannot stop the rhythm_

_Of two hearts in love to stay _

_'Cause you can't stop the beat_

_You can't stop the beat!! _

_You can't stop the beat!!_

_You can't stop the beat!! _

_You can't stop the beat!!_

* * *

Petite traduction: pour l'Italien au restaurant: _Buongiorno_ c'est Bonjour. _Bella signorina_ c'est Belle demoiselle. _Bene il buongiorno_ : Bien le bonjour. _Bene_: bien et _Questo è rifinito_: c'est parfait..

Pour l'espagnol: _Vamos nino_: En route petit. _Dios Mio_: Mon Dieu._ Los manos! Vamos_: Les mains, en route. _Nada_: rien. _Ola buen mazo_: salut beau gosse.

Et la chanson c'est _You can't stop the beat_, Hairspray soundtrack


	2. Chapter 2

Alors voici la suite et fin de cette mini ff de Noël.

**Disclamer: toujours la même chose.**

Merry Christmas

BigBoss87

* * *

**Secret Santa (suite)**

Une fois la chanson terminée, tous se mirent à rire.

**L **- Fais moi penser à en parler à Nick!

**Sc **- N'y penses même pas Lil'!

**L **- Et pourquoi pas?

**Sc **- Parce que…si t'es pas sage…

**Ju **- Le Père Noël y viendra pas dans ta maison!

**Sc **- Exactement.

**L **- …

**P **- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ma chérie.

**L **- J'ai compris. D'accord je dirais rien.

**Ju **- Tonton, faut que j'aille…

**Sc **- Je le savais. On revient…

**L **- Je m'en occupe.

**Sc **- T'es sûre?

**L **- Oui. Et puis…moi aussi donc…en route Valens!

Le petit lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers le banc, sous les yeux des deux hommes présents.

**Sc **- Vous en faites pas, un jour, elle le ferra avec le sien et vous pourrez être encore plus fier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paul dévisagea rapidement Scotty.

**P **- Comment vous…

**Sc **- La fierté paternelle se lit dans vos yeux.

**P **- Y'a tellement de choses qui…

**Sc **- Elle vous en veut pas. Faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps.

**P **- J'espère en savoir plus avant Noël.

**Sc **- Le Noël en famille?

**P **- Elle vous en a parlé?

**Sc **- Oui.

**P **- …

**Sc **- C'est bien ce que vous faites… pour elle, pour vous…

**P **- Pour Christina?

**Sc **- …

**P **- Ça cache quelque chose…

**Sc **- C'est un sujet sensible…pour nous deux.

**P **- Oh. Pour changer de sujet, niveau musique, y'a moyen de la changer?

**Sc **- Moui. Une idée en tête?

**P **- Possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors que Lilly et Juan venaient de revenir sur la glace, la lumière changea pour une boule à facette multicolore et une musique bien disco. Paul s'avança vers sa fille.

**P **- Ça te rappelle rien?

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et le prit dans ses bras.

**L **- Merci.

**P **- M'accordes tu cette danse?

**L **- Bien sûr.

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

Alors que père et fille dansaient, Scotty prit son neveu sur son dos et commença une traversée de la patinoire en rythme.

_Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

**P **- Scotty?

**Sc **- Ouais?

**P **- Permettez, j'aimerais tenter un petit quelque chose avec lui si c'est possible?

**Sc **- Euh… ouais.

Il posa le petit qui se dirigea vers Paul. Il lui expliqua deux ou trois petites choses avant de se lancer.

_I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you.__._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sous les regards fiers de Lilly et Scotty, Paul et Juan faisaient une petite chorégraphie que le premier avait inventé à l'époque où sa fille était petite.

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much._

Lilly posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Scotty, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Il lui prit la main, se mit à chanter tout en l'entraînant dans un moment disco sur glace.

_At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

_I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay.. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La chanson se termina. Lilly était dans les bras de Scotty à sourire et à rire en entendant Juan parler.

**Ju **- C'était TROP COOL!!!

**P **- Ravi que ça t'aies plû mon grand. Parce que je pourrais pas refaire ça tout les jours.

**L **- Tu t'en es plutôt pas mal sorti. La dernière fois que tu l'as fait, je devrais avoir un peu plus que son âge.

**P **- Mais tu étais légère comme une plume.

**L **- C'est un Valens papa.

**Sc **- Dis tout de suite que je suis lourd.

**L **- Par moment oui!

**Sc **- GGRRRR tu m'énerves.

**L **- Ça c'est pas nouveau.

**Sc **- BREF, Juanito, vamos a la casa.

**Ju **- On retourne chez Lilly comme hier?

**Sc **- Une nuit pas deux. C'est pas l'hôtel.

**L **- Ça me dérange pas…

**Sc **- Lui donnes pas de mauvaises idées toi.

**L **- …

**Sc **- En plus, t'as ta valise à faire pour le ski.

**Ju **- C'est pas juste.

Il se mit à bouder.

**L **- T'auras qu'à revenir un autre jour.

**Sc **- Lil'!

**Ju **- Vrai?

**L **- Oui. Mais rien QUE toi!

**Ju **- COOL!

**Sc **- Dis tout de suite que je suis gênant!

**L **- Tu viens de le faire.

**Sc **- D'accord. Mais avec lui, oublie le réveil calme et le petit dèj au lit.

**L **- Je reviens sur ma parole: VOUS pouvez revenir plus tard!

**Sc **- Bien entendu. Vamonos!

Ils se mirent tous sur le banc, se changèrent avant de sortir, se souhaiter un bon week-end et de fêtes de Noël.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paul raccompagna sa fille.

**P **- J'ai passé une excellente soirée. Merci Lilly.

**L **- De rien.

**P **- J'ai l'impression que tu en pinces pour Juan.

**L **- Il est super. Il me fait rire et puis…c'est un peu comme mon neveu. On l'a souvent garder avec Scotty quand il était petit alors forcement…

**P **- C'est un type bien…Scotty.

**L **- Tu le penses?

**P **- Oui. On a un peu discuté et même dans sa manière d'agir avec le petit ou même envers toi… y'a au moins quelqu'un qui a veillé sur toi pendant mon absence.

**L **- Oui.

**P **- Passe un bon week-end ma fille.

**L **- Toi aussi papa.

Il y eut une longue accolade avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle, un sourire de petite fille sur le visage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**St **- Bon, alors je sais que l'heure est grave alors…passez tous un bon réveillon et un joyeux Noël!

**Tous **- Merci Chef.

**St **- Pour les cadeaux, on verra ça le 26. En attendant…profitez en bien.

**Tous **- Vous aussi.

**V **- Bon, allez, on va pas se la jouer larmoyant mais…Joyeux Noël tout le monde et Scotty…courage pour ce soir.

**Sc **- Merci.

**V** - Bye.

Un par un, ils quittèrent le bureau, à l'exception de Scotty.

**L **- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir à la maison?

**Sc **- Non, je t'ai déjà dis que ça irait. Profite de ton père.

**L **- Même pas un lait de poule à minuit?

**Sc **- Tentant mais non. Si j'ai pas trop de boulot, j'irais à la patinoire pour…m'amuser un peu.

**L **- Du moment que tu te casses rien.

**Sc **- Pas de soucis. Bon Noël Lil'.

**L **- Toi aussi Scotty.

Elle quitta les locaux de la Police en direction de sa maison.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arrivée devant cette dernière, elle trouva une lettre sur la porte.

_Chère Lilly,_

_Cette année tu as été plus que sage et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te faire le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël. Si mon plan marche comme prévu, tu as le temps de passer prendre ton père et de te rendre à l'adresse indiquée pour récupérer ton cadeau._

_Passe un merveilleux Noël._

_Ton Père Noël Secret._

Elle relu la lettre avant de se rendre chez son père.

**P **- Lilly? Je croyais que…

**L **- Pas le temps. On y va.

**P **- Où ça?

**L **- Lis et tu comprendras.

Il prit sa veste et suivit sa fille dans sa voiture.

**P **- Donc ton père noël a prévu quelque chose pour toi?

**L **- Y'a des chances.

**P **- Et ça me concerne aussi?

**L **- Apparemment.

**P **- J'suis perdu mais…je te fais confiance.

30 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel.

**Réceptionniste** - Bonsoir.

**L **- Bonsoir, euh…y aurait il un paquet au nom de Rush?

**Réceptionniste **- Euh…laissez moi…Lilly Rush?

**L **- C'est moi.

**Réceptionniste **- Signez ici. Merci. Je reviens de suite avec votre paquet.

Elle retourna vers son père.

**P **- J'y comprends plus rien. Pourquoi venir ici alors que le paquet pouvait t'attendre chez toi?

**?** - Parce que l'effet de surprise aurait été moindre!

Ils se retournèrent.

**P/L **- Christina? / Chris?

**Ch **- Surprise!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils tentèrent de se remettre de ce choc.

**Ch **- Vous allez rester planté là longtemps où j'ai le droit à un petit câlin?

**P **- Ma petite fille.

Il se mit à pleurer dans les bras de sa fille.

**Ch **- Tu m'en veux toujours?

**L **- A ton avis?

**Ch **- C'est Noël, on peut faire une trêve?

**L **- D'accord.

Il y eut une petite accolade.

**P **- Mes deux filles pour Noël: les miracles existent donc!

**Ch **- Possible. Bon, je crois qu'on a pas de mal de choses à se dire.

**L **- On y va.

Ils se dirigèrent vers chez Lilly.

**L **- Je préviens, j'avais prévu de faire le ménage en rentrant alors…

**P **- T'en fais pas.

Elle ouvrit la porte, posa ses affaires et se stoppa devant le sapin.

**Ch **- C'est ça que t'appelles pas rangée frangine? J'aimerais bien faire pareil.

**L **- Mais je…

Elle regarda tous les cadeaux et les noms: _Papa, Christina, Lilly._

**Ch **- Y'a une lettre.

Elle l'ouvrit.

_Un Noël sans cadeau c'est comme une patinoire sans Disco: c'est moins joyeux._

Les larmes se mirent à couler et elle regarda sa sœur.

**L **- Tu le savais?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ch **- …

**L **- Comment…

**P **- De quoi vous parlez les filles?

**Ch **- Ton Père Noël a des arguments assez percutant.

**L **- Je me doute.

**P **- Minute, je vous suis pas. Tu sais qui est son père noël?

**Ch **- Oui.

**P **- Et c'est qui?

**L **- Qui d'autre que toi et moi savaient pour le Noël en famille?

**P **- Ben…

Il se mit à réfléchir.

**P **- Non?

**L **- Si.

**P **- Scotty?

**L **- Le seul et l'unique.

**P **- Mais…

**Ch **- Okay, alors voila ce que je propose. On va tout préparer pour le réveillon et on va discuter de pleins de choses, ça vous va?

**L **- Toi, t'as changé.

**Ch **- Possible.

**L **- Il s'appelle comment?

**Ch **- Comment…

**L **- Chris!

**Ch **- Jason.

**L **- J'en étais sûre!

**P **- Tu as…quelqu'un?

**Ch **- On verra tout à l'heure. Pour le moment, je vais me changer.

Elle partit en direction des escaliers et de la salle de bain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sc **- Police Criminelle, Inspecteur Valens.

_**?**__ - T'es le meilleur des Pères Noël!_

**Sc **- A ce point?

_**L **__- Tu n'imagines même pas. Mais comment…_

**Sc **- C'est long a expliqué. Demande à ta sœur.

_**L **__- Je le ferrais. Encore merci._

**Sc **- De rien. Bon Noël Lil'.

_**L **__- Toi aussi Scott!_

**P **- Comment va-t-il?

**L **- Il bosse.

**P **- Vraiment?

**L **- Son frère est en vacances avec sa famille alors…

**P **- Il veut pas venir?

**L **- Il a dit qu'on devait en profiter.

**P **- Je l'aime de plus en plus ce garçon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les trois membres de la famille était réuni autour du sapin. Ils avaient énormément discuter de tout ce qui c'était passé, de leur présent et de leur futur. Christina suivait une thérapie et avait trouvé en Jason un équilibre, l'équilibre qui lui manquait depuis tout ce temps. Les cadeaux furent échangés sous l'œil « craintif » de Lilly qui ne savait pas quoi penser de ce que Scotty avait choisi. Au final, il avait fait les bon choix.

**L **- Comment il a fait?

**Ch **- Quand vous en avez parler, il s'est mis en tête que ça serait le meilleur cadeau de Noël pour toi…et pour nous. Alors, il a fait des recherches, à trouver Jason, est venu me voir. Et après trois bonnes heures de discussions, suivit de 20 minutes avec Jason…j'ai accepté de venir. Pour moi et pour vous deux aussi. On est une famille après tout nan?

**P **- C'est vrai. Plus ce soir que jamais. Mais j'aimerais que ça continue plus qu'à Noël…si c'est pas trop demander!

**Ch **- Pas de souci papa.

**L **- Va vraiment falloir que je le rencontre ce Jason.

**Ch **- Tu vas pas recommencer?

**L **- Oh que si. La dernière fois que tu es partie… on sait tous comment ça a finit. Là, tu as VRAIMENT changé!

**Ch **- On appelle ça l'amour frangine.

**L **- …

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ma **- Passez un bon Noël Inspecteur.

**Sc **- Vous aussi Marcus.

Il quitta le bureau, sous les flocons de neige. Il resta dessous un instant avant de prendre sa voiture.

**Pat **- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

**Sc **- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

**Pat **- Désolé. Ils t'ont tous lâché?

**Sc **- Ouais.

**Pat **- C'est tout à toi frangin.

**Sc **- Merci.

Un petit tour par les vestiaires et il enfila les patins. Il fit sa sélection de musique avant de se mettre à patiner.

_You looking just a little too hard at me  
Standing just a little too close to me  
You saying 'Not quite enough' to me  
You sipping just a little too slow for me  
No doubt you're playin' real cool homey  
Got me thinkin' what is it you do for me  
Tripping (tripping) a little more than I should be  
So let yourself go and get right with me!_

_I'm about to sign you up  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right_

_I'm about to fill your cup  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right, tonight  
We can get right_

_Your lips talkin' about I play too much  
Can't a woman take advantage of what she wants?  
My hips movin' oh so slow (so slow)  
Bar tab lookin' like a car note (car note)  
All I need is you here right by my side  
Take whatever you want baby let's ride  
And whatever you want you let me decide  
Just put your name on the dotted line_

_I'm about to sign you up  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right_

_I'm about to fill your cup  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right, tonight  
We can get right_

_So much we got to say, but so little time  
And if tonight ain't long enough, don't leave love behind (don't leave this love behind)  
Baby take my hand I'll show you why_

Alors qu'il enchaînait les figures, la musique changea. Il s'arrêta avant de sourire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La patinoire venait de changer de couleur et ne cessait de le faire. De plus, une musique familière lui arrivait aux oreilles. Il regarda en direction du banc et la vit arriver vers lui avec un grand sourire.

**L **- Tu permets?

**Sc** - Avec plaisir.

Elle s'avança vers lui avant de le regarder. Il lui fit un grand sourire et comme si de rien n'était, ils se mirent à danser.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

**L **- Le Père Noël a été plutôt généreux cette année. qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

**Sc** - Je sais pas. J'ai pas eu de cadeaux encore.

_A life goes by_

_ Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

**L **- Figure toi que j'ai pas eu le temps de te trouver de cadeau secret.

**Sc** - C'est toi?

**L **- Oui. Par chance, c'est Kat qui a hérité de Vera.

**Sc** - Aouch.

**L **- Voila. J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop?

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close _

**Sc** - T'en fais pas pour moi. Du moment que j'ai accompli ma mission, tout va bien.

Ils continuèrent à danser et firent des figures au rythme de la musique. Être le soir de Noël, avec cette musique et dans un décors comme celui là, leur suffisait.

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

**L **- J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussi à convaincre Chris.

**Sc** - Ton très futur beau frère à fait beaucoup.

**L **- C'est-ce que j'ai compris.

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

**L **- J'ai peut être une idée de cadeau.

**Sc** - Ah oui? Et tu as trouvé ça comme ça?

**L **- Oui. Enfin nan. En fait, j'y pense depuis quelque temps mais je crois que c'est le meilleur cadeau que je puisse te faire.

**Sc** - Oula. Et c'est quoi?

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

Elle lui sourit avant d'exercer un pression sur ses lèvres.

**L **- Joyeux Noël Scotty.

**Sc** - Merci. Tu sais ce qui pourrait le rendre encore meilleur?

**L **- Dis moi!

Il lui fit le même sourire et cette fois ci, il prit l'initiative de l'embrasser plus longuement.

_So close _

_So close_

_And still so far_

**Sc** - Voilà, ça c'est un vrai cadeau de Noël!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle se mit à rire quand ils entendirent des voix.

**P **- On peut se joindre à vous?

**L **- Bien entendu.

Paul, qui tenait une Christina peut rassurer par la main, arriva et prit Scotty dans ses bras.

**P **- Merci beaucoup fiston.

**Sc** - De rien. Ça m'a fait plaisir.

**Ch **- T'es vraiment un type bien et je suis désolée pour…

**Sc** - T'en fais pas pour ça. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais faire quelque chose. J'en ai pour deux secondes.

Il fonça jusqu'au banc, fit un geste rapide avant de revenir. Paul et Lilly se mirent à sourire.

**P **- Il est vraiment super.

**L **- A qui le dis tu papa!

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

**Sc **- Vu que vous avez appris à Juan, apprenez donc quelque bases à votre fille.

**P **- Et pour la seconde?

**Sc **- Vous en faites pas, je m'en charge.

**P **- Ben voyons.

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire avant que Paul ne fasse voir quelque pas à Christina.

_Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la patinoire, les deux inspecteurs s'en donnaient à cœur joie sur cette musique.

_I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scotty redevint sérieux, emprisonna Lilly dans ses bras avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux et de se mettre à chanter.

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant qu'elle ne se mette à chanter, entre leurs lèvres.

_I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay.._

Ils finirent par un long et tendre baiser, qui fut briser par Paul.

**P **- On peut le boire maintenant ce lait de poule?

Les trois autres se mirent à rire avant d'acquiescer.

**L **- Tu viens?

**Sc **- J'arrive.

Elle partit avec son père et sa sœur. Ils se changèrent. Il s'avança doucement et regarda ce fameux bout de papier:

« _Stillman_ ». Il se mit à sourire encore plus. Pour sûr, il allait devoir trouver un super cadeau pour remercier Jeffries d'avoir échanger avec lui pour le Noël secret de Lilly.

* * *

Chanson: _Can't take my eyes of you_: Boys Town Gang. _Get right_: Jenifer Lopez. _So close_: Jon McLaughlin (Enchanted Soundtrack)

Ps: un grand pardon pour l'orthographe!


End file.
